Changing Fate
by foxe165
Summary: Sent back to the Marauder's Era by an unknown person, Hermione Granger gets to do the impossible: save the entire Wizarding World without the Boy-Who-Lived. Add in a charming and determined Sirius Black, a stubborn Lily Evans, a lovestruck James Potter, and the man who destroyed their lives, Peter Pettigrew, and it's going to be one hell of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**May 2****nd****, 1998**

Deadly silence rang throughout the Great Hall.

Two figures were slowly circling each other, masses of black stood beside all sorts of colors, both sides watching the battle that would decide their fates. Bellatrix Lestrange had fallen moments before, and now Harry Potter was facing off Lord Voldemort.

_"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_"Expelliarmus! _

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.__And Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy's shell._

Hermione Granger stood shock-shelled by the wall as Voldemort crashed to the floor, finally dead. Vaguely she noticed a moment of complete silence before her feet began to move and pushed her forward into Harry's arms. She felt Ron Weasley slam into the both of them, and together they celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord who had hunted them steadily for the past year.

In the back of her mind, she was already debating on how to tell Ron that their desperate kiss midst battle hadn't meant anything to her, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her and would understand.

Hermione stepped back with one last loving squeeze on Harry's shoulder and let Ginny Weasley through, smiling at the look of pure happiness on her best friend's face as he noticed the younger girl. She quietly left the crowd that was steadily making their way over to the Boy-Who-Lived to share their congratulations. Hermione was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she failed to notice the dark shadow rapidly approaching her with a determined expression and wand pointed straight at her heart.

"_Mutata Sorte!_"

The crowd turned as one to watch the Brightest Witch of Her Age glance over in horror at the shadow before a bright orange light smashed into her chest and sent her flying backwards, flailing helplessly with her eyes rolled back in her head.

Just before she hit the stone wall on the other side of the hall, she disappeared.

The only sounds were the desperate calls from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his younger sister Ginny.

* * *

Hermione was confused.

She was standing in Hogwarts, yet it was completely void of all people and sounds. The only thing she heard was the quiet taps of her feet as she rushed through the halls. Realizing that she felt no previous pain, she glanced down and gasped loudly. There was not a mark on her body. Before, she had been covered in cuts and bruises, a light coat of blood layering her skin. Not even the cursed words Bellatrix Lestrange had carved into her arm were there.

Her body had also changed some. The usual bushy tangle of hair had de-frizzed into long silky tight ringlets. She felt slightly taller, which was an improvement from her original five feet two inches. Hermione was also stunned to see some curves on her regularly malnourished body.

"Strange, is it not?"

She whirled around, grasping for her wand, and froze at the sight of Albus Dumbledore smiling pleasantly.

"Miss Granger," he greeted her jovially. She frowned in her confusion.

"Professor?" he nodded at her question. "How? I thought you-I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Dumbledore quipped for her. She blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Most correct, Miss Granger. I am indeed dead."

"Does that mean I'm dead as well? What happened to my body?"

He paused. "In the simplest of terms, yes. But technically you are alive. Your body changes as a side-affect from the curse you were hit by. I am afraid that your injuries will return when you leave."

Hermione's frowned deepened as she tried to decipher her cryptic ex-Headmaster's words.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I would be most surprised if you did. Even you, Miss Granger, cannot possibly know everything."

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the halls. There were no people in the portraits, no ghosts floating around, no movement from the Knights lining the walls.

Dumbledore grinned and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Where is it you believe we are?"

She answered straight away. "Hogwarts."

He nodded acceptably and offered his arm. She took it, and he led her up the Grand Staircase.

"You have sacrificed many things in your efforts to protect those you love, Miss Granger. While it is very admirable indeed, you should not have been forced to sacrifice your childhood. You have seen many things I wish you had never seen. But I am so proud of all you have accomplished."

Hermione sniffed, suddenly overwhelmed with the different emotions that she was battling.

"Professor, when can I leave here?" she asked with her voice thick of emotions.

He suddenly sighed, his face drawn in a look of total remorse.

"Miss Granger… Hermione, when you were hit with that curse, it essentially erased the future. _Mutata Sorte, _or more commonly known as the Changing Fate spell, is a dangerous one indeed. I do not know who cursed you, or why they did it, but I do know you have a job to fulfill. You must know that when you leave here, you will not be returning to your time. There is no possible way to undo what has been done."

Hermione gaped at her old Professor.

"W-what?" she breathed incredulously. "What do you mean job? How do I fulfill it? Harry just defeated Voldemort! My role is over!"

Dumbledore patted her arm in a placating gesture, obviously worried over her increasingly hysterical state of mind.

"Your job is merely just beginning, dear child. Our time is running short. I shall give you one last piece of advice before I must leave you: confide in those you trust most, find ways to defeat those you do not. Good luck, my dear."

Hermione stood gaping after Dumbledore, who walked down the hall humming a merry tune under his breath.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? What did the spell mean? Where was she going to go? Why couldn't her life be simple?

A bright light suddenly flashed from her right, and Hermione once again looked into the orange light before feeling her body slammed into. Only this time, her body felt on fire.

* * *

**May 2****nd****, 1977**

"Oi! Prongs! C'mon, you can flirt with Lily-Flower after dinner. I'm bloody starving!"

Sirius Black shook his head exasperatedly as his best mate, James Potter, reluctantly tore his gaze away from his redheaded crush and followed him out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I think I'm wearing her down," James said happily. "She only called me an inconsiderate egotistical toe-rag twice today."

Sirius snorted, but gave his mate an encouraging grin. He felt bad that James had fallen for the one bird that couldn't stand him.

"Evans might just go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip," James continued, running a hand through his already messy black hair. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Come on mate," he hurried down the staircases. "All the good food will be gone soon, we're running late already."

The two teenagers glanced at each other then tore off in the halls, sprinting as fast as they could in the hopes to beat the other. When they finally reached the Great Hall, they were panting and holding their sides while arguing whom won.

"I'm telling you Pads," James said between heavy breaths. "You're losing your touch mate. I beat you by at least three feet."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when a bright orange light filled the Great Hall suddenly. A terrible, drawn-out scream erupted for the middle of it and everyone in the hall froze, panicked. He looked up, his Animagus senses finely tuned, and his blood ran cold as a figure dropped from the ceiling.

The person crashed with a loud 'BOOM' on the Ravenclaw table, cracking it down the center. He stood frozen as the girl lay unmoving.

Dumbledore stood quickly, along with several Professors, and ran over to the heavily bleeding girl. The two Marauders edged along the wall closer in an attempt to get a better look at the mysterious person. Sirius felt his heart beat faster when her face swarm into his view.

She was pretty, that much was definite. Her face was heart-shaped and had very feminine features. Long, chocolate brown hair fell in tight curls around her head, which was bleeding profusely.

"Wow," James whispered dumbly from beside him. Sirius couldn't help but nod his agreement to that statement.

"Yeah. Wow."

* * *

** May 4****th****, 1977**

"Has she woken yet, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm afraid not Albus. Her wounds have healed, the internal damage has been amended, and her condition is overall stable. She should be waking up soon though if you would like to wait for her."

"Thank you Poppy."

Hermione's eyes flickered open as she felt someone watching her. The familiar white walls, white ceiling, and white beds of the Hogwarts Infirmary surrounded her. She turned her head to the left in search of water when she caught glimpse of the man she had a possible delusional conversation with.

His long white beard was tucked into the waistband of his robes with his electric blue eyes twinkling behind those half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione croaked. He gave her a small smile and reached forward to pat her hand.

"My dear," he said with his calm and soothing voice. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

She thought back to the questionable vision-like thing she'd had before getting here. One question popped into the front of her thoughts.

"What year is it, sir?"

Understanding lit his face as he sat up straighter in the wooden chair.

"Today is May Fourth, Nineteen Seventy-Seven. I might be correct in saying you are not from this time?"

Hermione shook her head, swallowing noisily. "No sir. I-I'm from Nineteen Ninety-Eight. I'll be born two years from now."

Dumbledore nodded. "How were sent back?"

"The, err, _Mutara Sorte_ curse, apparently. I don't know who sent me back, or why, but we had just won the second war moments before."

He frowned heavily.

"_Second_ war?"

She grimaced as she nodded. "Yes sir. Voldemort falls a few years from now but was resurrected my fourth year."

"You went to Hogwarts then?"

"Yes sir," she nodded. "Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw was a close second."

He smiled kindly at her.

"I am sure you made Gryffindor very proud. Might I ask what your name is?"

Hermione visibly started. "Oh! My goodness sir, I-I'm so sorry! My name is Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger. I believe you can keep your name, as the _Mutara Sorte _completely changes the future, and I do not think there shall be a little girl born to the Grangers in two years time."

She stared dumbly at the old man.

"You're saying that I'm stuck here?"

He winced apologetically. "I am afraid so, Hermione."

"Bugger," she whispered, frowning. Rolling her head back, she stared at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Harry had just defeated Voldemort. He had finally avenged his parents, his Godfather, the Lupin's, Fred, and all those who died at the hand of that psychotic bastard.

Hermione's thoughts quieted as she slowly sat up in her bed. Dumbledore was watching her curiously as she checked her beside for the beaded pouch that she kept with her. Glancing inside, she breathed an audible sigh of relief as she noticed the Sword of Gryffindor, all of her potions, the tent, her clothes, both muggle and magical money, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and all of her books, which she was most concerned for.

"Professor," Hermione looked up inquisitively at the man sitting beside her. "If I were to tell you that I am of legal age and know how to defeat Tom Riddle, what would you say?"

His eyes bore into hers sharply, and Hermione watched as his expression ranged from suspicion, to curiosity, to excitement.

"I would ask if you would want to join the Order of the Phoenix now or after you graduate. I would also say welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you begin classes on Monday, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't stop the large grin from spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 5****th****, 1977**

"Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort sometime during his schooling. He's the Heir of Slytherin, so the Chamber of Secrets attack was his doing. By the time that he was seventeen he had already killed his father, his grandparents, and Myrtle. Myrtle's death was the beginning to his Horcruxes, a small black diary, and the next was his father, Salazar Slytherin's locket that was passed down from his mother's line."

Dumbledore's face remained impassive, but his pale eyes lost their twinkle.

"Riddle created seven Horcruxes by the time that he died. The diary, the locket, a cup that was Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's diadem, a ring that was his Uncle's, and his snake Nagini. My friend Harry was an accidental Horcrux, but we won't have to worry about him or the snake because neither will be created this time. So that leaves us with five Horcruxes. I know the definite location of three of them, possibly four."

The white haired Headmaster was openly gaping at this point. Hermione pulled her legs towards her to sit cross-legged on the Hospital bed. She was technically free to go, but she preferred to stay in the sanctuary of the Infirmary until she needed to attend classes. She wasn't quite adjusted to this time, and knowing there was no chance of her returning didn't ease her pain.

"Where were they hidden in your time?"

Hermione ticked her fingers while she counted the locations off. "The ring is at the old Gaunt shack, the locket is in a cave near a beach where Riddle's orphanage used to visit, the diadem is here at Hogwarts, and the cup either will be or is already hidden in the Lestrange's vault. We broke into Gringotts in my time but I know there is probably a better way to do that this time around. The diary will eventually be given to Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, his initial shock had worn off and now he was back to the serene man that Hermione had missed so much.

"Sir…" she began, encouraged by the smile that he gave her. "When I was sent back, I sort of had a conversation with… you, or rather your future self. He mentioned that I should confide in those that I trust most, and…"

"And there are others you trust who you wish to inform?" Dumbledore interjected knowingly. She blushed lightly and nodded. "Who might they be?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"Professor McGonagall would be the first, Auror Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and possibly Lily Evans. I've never met James or Lily, but my story involves them. I need them to be safe, so I'd like to include both."

He smiled at her. "I approve of all your choices, Hermione. Might I ask though, why would you not include Mister Pettigrew?"

Her face darkened into a vicious scowl.

"I would not trust him with anything, sir."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I feared as much. He has always been outshined and looked over because of his friends. Would you like Minerva to meet with you today?"

Hermione grinned brightly at the thought of meeting her beloved Head of House.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Ouch Prongs, watch the feet!"

"Watch _your _feet Pads!"

"Honestly, I feel we might be getting too big for this sort of thing."

"I know. The cloak fit us much better when we were tiny eleven year olds."

"Oi! I was never tiny!"

James snickered at his best mates pout. The elder Black was true to his animagus form, he gave the best puppy dog eyes when he tried.

"Right, you were a manly first year, how could I have forgotten?"

Sirius preened under James' false praise.

"Thought you'd gone round the bend for a moment there Prongsie. Thank Merlin you've come to your senses."

He snorted and checked to make sure the Invisibility Cloak wasn't flapping around the teen's feet. It tended to do that when they were in a hurry, and the boys were currently sneaking down to the Hospital Wing to check on the girl, Hermione Granger.

Obviously they'd checked the map to find out something about the mysteriously injured, fallen-from-the-sky girl. They didn't call themselves Marauders for nothing after all.

"D'you think she's awake?" Sirius whispered as they neared the Infirmary. James shrugged.

"Dunno. Wonder if her injuries have healed. It's been three days now and there's been no sign of her."

Sirius went mysteriously quiet but James didn't have time to ponder what his mate was thinking. The doors to the Hospital Wing were closed, but a light was emitting from the crack at the bottom. The boys glanced once at each other before pushing a heavy wooden door open slowly and darting inside, closing the door without making a sound.

The girl, Hermione, was sitting with her back leaning against the headboard and her legs spread down the bed with a book on them. She frowned and then suddenly glanced up, looking around the room suspiciously. The Gryffindor's held their breath as her gaze landed on the spot they _should _have been invisible, but Hermione merely smiled and raised her wand.

"_Accio Cloak_."

James' jaw dropped as the silvery fabric pulled off his body, exposing both awestruck teens to the now smirking witch.

"Hello," she greeted, amusement audible in her voice.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped forward, expanding his arms in a dramatic gesture. James knew his friend was going to attempt to rectify the situation.

"Greetings milady!" the Black drawled, his aristocratic upbringing very apparent at that moment. The girl looked even more amused at this point. "How wonderful it is to see you awake and well! My name is Sirius Black, and this untidy haired ponce is James Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts! What be thy beautiful woman's name?"

Her smirk had widened and nearly rivaled Snivellus' when Evans had rejected James rather publicly just last week. The memory was still a sore spot.

"I'm Hermione Granger, though something tells me you already knew that."

Sirius' act faltered for a moment as he gaped at the witch. James decided to step in.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione," he smiled at her and was surprised to see the amount of pain her brown eyes held when they met his. "I hope you forgive my friend Sirius here, we're working on him. It's a long process."

Hermione giggled, the pain in her eyes receding just a bit, and James' smiled widened. She looked their age, yet seemed to have gone through so much already, and James felt protective over the small witch already.

"Lovely to meet you both," she grinned at the pair, her gazes switching between the both of them, as if examining their appearances.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius asked, successfully diverting her attention to him once again. _Hmm…_

Hermione shrugged. "Technically I'm free to go, although I won't be sorted until Monday at breakfast so I didn't see any need to leave."

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" James asked eagerly. Sirius shot him an annoyed glance but he waved it off.

"Yeah, I'll be a seventh year in the fall," she nodded.

Sirius smirked. "Lucky coincidence, we will be too."

"I know," Hermione said, returning his smirk easily. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned that."

James quirked a brow. "What else did he mention?"

"That there were a group of sixth year Gryffindor's called the Marauders, and that I should watch out for them. Apparently their brilliant pranksters."

The boys' chests puffed out with pride, their arrogance shining through.

"Look no further milady!" Sirius exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. "Padfoot at your service! Prongs, my dear man, care to tell Mione who the rest are?"

James opened his mouth to boast when Hermione cut him off.

"Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, and Peter Pettigrew, who is known as Wormtail."

Sirius and James exchanged a weary glance before simultaneously moving towards the girl.

"How do you know that?" James asked her cautiously. She smiled mysteriously.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm best friends with your son?"

* * *

Hermione immensely enjoyed the startled expressions on both boys' faces. She had spoken with Professor McGonagall earlier, and the Transfiguration teacher agreed that James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were all trustworthy people.

She had been deciding how to approach the four when the door to the Infirmary opened quietly and no one was standing there. Knowing whom it probably was, she summoned the cloak and began teasing the teens.

"Prongs doesn't have a son," Sirius said suspiciously. Hermione smiled wistfully.

"That's correct, for now anyway."

James, who looked exactly like Harry except for his glasses and eyes, frowned heavily. Hermione sighed, conjuring two chairs for the boys, and pointed towards them.

"Sit and then I'll explain," the Gryffindor's exchanged another look and both stuck their hands nonchalantly in their pocket, where Hermione assumed they held their wands. "This is going to sound bonkers, I know. Just try to be quiet until the end please?"

The pair mumbled their agreement, still eyeing her warily, and Hermione beamed at them.

"Wonderful! I suppose I should just mention what I know, shouldn't I? Yes. That'd probably be best."

Sirius was watching her with an expression that clearly stated 'you've lost it' while James had a slightly more polite version of it.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right then. You," she pointed to James, "are James Charlus Potter, son of Dorea and Charlus, chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, very much in love with Lily Evans, and a Marauder. Your nickname is Prongs because your animagus form is a Stag, which is also your Patronus."

His jaw was on the floor but Hermione turned to Sirius, whose eyebrows were at his hairline.

"And you are Sirius Orion Black, son of Walburga and Orion, older brother to Regulus Arcturus Black who's currently a Slytherin. Your favorite cousin is Andromeda, who married Ted Tonks, and her daughter Nymphadora, but goes by Tonks, a metamorphagus. You're known by Padfoot because you transform into a black dog."

The silence was deafening.

Then the shouting started.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"She can't possibly know that!"

"Who do you think she is?"

"She's bonkers! Blimey, you don't have a son!"

"How would she know about our animagus forms though?"

"She's probably a stalker!"

Hermione let the boys bicker; steadily enjoying James' slight belief of her story while Sirius continued to insult her. She probably would have been more upset over his steady stream of badmouthing her, but she was too happy to have gotten the first part of her plan over with.

"Boys," Hermione piped up, finally tiring of their constant bickering. Ten minutes was more than long enough. "I have one last form of proof. If you don't believe me after this, I promise to act like this never happened, and you can think that I'm insane. Deal?"

James sat back down and looked at her eagerly, while Sirius stayed standing, half glaring but looking curious as well. She bit back a smile as she reached into her beaded handbag to pull out the worn piece of parchment.

"This probably looks familiar. It's twenty years older than the one you probably have in your pocket, but it's absolutely genius. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione tapped the parchment and handed it to James, who stared at it with awe.

"Pads," he whispered, causing the estranged heir to reluctantly glance over his shoulder to look at the map. "It's-it's the map. She isn't lying. This is the Marauder's Map."

Hermione grinned, reaching over to grab her wand, and stood. Sirius immediately stiffened, glancing warily at her wand, while James rolled his eyes and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he'll calm down once he knows you better. This is brilliant though! How did you travel back here? When are you born? What's my son like? Do I marry Evans?" James eagerly asked. Hermione laughed loudly, running a hand through her hair and rolling her own eyes.

"Don't apologize, it's a good habit for people to have. Far too many have died because of misplaced faith. As for your questions, I'll answer them in a few days. There are some things I have to do first. Promise you'll keep this to yourselves for now?"

James nodded reluctantly, glaring at Sirius until he huffed and gave her a curt nod. She smiled and turned to walk to the washroom. Once she got to the door, she glanced back.

"One last thing James: it helps to call the girl you like by her first name. Just a thought."

Laughing, she closed and warded the door, preparing to take a long bath.

* * *

Sirius was quiet as James and he made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Honestly, he believed the girl, Hermione. His instincts told him that she was telling the truth, but his upbringing caused him to be wary of everything and everyone.

The boys slipped through the portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints of it being too late, and silently headed up the stairs.  
Remus was awake and reading a book while Peter was fast asleep. He smiled at Remus before jumping in his bed and shutting the blinds immediately. For some reason, Sirius felt that telling Peter wouldn't be a good idea. Perhaps it was the way that Hermione had spat out his name with disgust. James hadn't noticed it, but he most certainly had.

She was obviously close to James' son, because her face lit up the moment she laid eyes on him. Though, she did give him advice about Evans, so perhaps it wasn't a love interest?

No matter how many times either boy tossed or turned, both stayed up thinking of the same girl, looking forward to the next time they saw her for entirely different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was patiently standing outside of the Great Hall doors come Monday morning, but if one looked close enough they would see the anxiety burning in her eyes. Not only was she being sorted again, but she was in the seventies, where the Marauders, Harry's mum, Neville's parents, Snape, Regulus, and countless others were eating their breakfast inside.

How in Circe's knickers was she supposed to deal with that calmly?

Telling Sirius and James was risky. She spent the rest of the weekend in a half-panic, reassured only by her trust in the Sirius from her time. Well, her _past _time. She'd also nearly blew a gasket at the knowledge that she was going to be born. That freaked her out just a bit.

The only knowledge that was keeping her sane was knowing she would defeat Voldemort twenty years earlier, and that Harry would have his family growing up. She was very pointedly avoiding the fact that she was now parentless, friendless, and alone in the seventies, where she would be forced to live and grow up in.

Bugger.

Taking ten deep breaths, she finally summoned her Gryffindor courage enough to crack open the heavy doors and slip through. Apparently she wasn't as inconspicuous as she'd hoped.

Everyone turned immediately towards her, the entire hall going completely silent. Hermione kept her head up, ignoring those around her, and walked down the rows towards Dumbledore, who was smiling happily at her.

He stood, ending the whispers that were following Hermione, and began walking around the table with the Sorting Hat in his hand.

"Students, as you may have noticed we have a new face among us now. Please welcome Hermione Granger, a sixth year student. Respect her privacy and do not pry where you ought not to. Thank you."

Hermione perched gracefully on the wooden stool on the stage as the hat was placed her on head, this time only sliding a little down her ears. She closed her eyes as the voice whispered.

"_My, my, my, what an interesting mind you have here. I have sorted this mind, haven't I? Yes, I know all about that. I'm a hat, my dear, there are little boundaries I actually have."_

"Okay?" she thought, bewildered and a bit nervous. Hermione kept a carefully blank face as she was being sorted, knowing the others was watching. "If you've sorted me before then this should be simple."

"_You have changed,"_ the hat whispered, reverberating through her skull. "_No longer are you innocent, simple, or easy to sort. You've become deceitful, manipulative, and cunning. You've seen too much death not to be, my dear, do not be ashamed. Wonderful mind, with intelligence that rivals Rowena herself. Very loyal, Helga would be proud of you as well. You are incredibly brave, brave to the borderline self-sacrificial. You put other's first. Yet you would do well in Slytherin."_

"I can't be in Slytherin!" she retorted indignantly. "I'm a Mudblood, remember? I'd be killed the first night. My mission relies on me being in Gryffindor. Please, hat, place me in Gryffindor."

"_Very well," _the voice sighed as though making a painful decision. "_I understand your desire to not be in Slytherin, though it would suit you well. Hufflepuff would hold you back, so I shall not place you there either. Ravenclaw would be a wise decision, but I see your destiny lies with Gryffindor. Good luck Miss Granger. Keep an open mind, you've been given a second chance. _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

Hermione knew the hat called the last word out, as the table to the far left let out loud cheers and whistles. She smiled at Dumbledore as she handed the hat back to him and moved quickly over to the red and gold table.

Spotting the Marauders in the very middle of the table, of course, she opted for a spot closer to the Head Table. She sat down across from a girl with long, dark red hair and pretty green eyes. Pretty, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes that had haunted her dreams for the last week.

"Hello," the girl smiled happily. "I'm Lily Evans, sixth year Prefect."

Hermione forced herself to stop gaping. She shook Lily's offered hand and attempted her best smile.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, in awe of the gorgeous woman who would become Harry's mother.

"You'll be in our dormitory. There are two other girls, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon; you'll meet them later."

She nodded, somewhat dazed at meeting _the _Lily Evans. The woman she had been constantly compared to throughout her own time at Hogwarts.

"Oi! Evans! Stopping hogging the new girl!"

Lily and Hermione both glanced up at the smirking Sirius Black and James Potter. Behind them was a tall, gangly boy with light brown hair and green eyes who was frowning curiously at the girls. Hermione's blood ran cold as she noticed the smaller pudgy boy with mousy brown hair and beady little blue eyes staring adorningly at James.

"Black," Lily sneered. Hermione snapped her gaze back on the redhead, shocked at the hatred apparent in her voice. Wasn't she supposed to like the Marauder's after their fifth year? "Don't you have a broom closet to sneak around in or something?"

"Now Lily-Flower," James began placating but Lily glared viciously at him, and even Hermione felt a slight fear for the Prefect. "Um, I mean Evans, there's no need to be rude in front of our newest housemate. All we wanted was to say hello."

"Save it Potter," Lily scoffed, standing up with a flick of her long mane. "Do you know what your first class is Hermione?"

She gaped at the girl for a moment before mentally shaking herself.

"No, actually I don't. I'll go ask Professor Dumbledore right now."

Hermione darted away quickly before Lily or the Marauder's could say another word.

_What the hell_? She thought viciously to herself. _Lily isn't supposed to be this way! Now what I am supposed to do?_

"Professor!" she called out quickly to Dumbledore, who frowned at her panicked tone. He stood and tilted his head toward the antechamber where Harry was taken their fourth year. She practically ran through the door and began to hyperventilate, running a hand through her hair while sucking in breaths. Dumbledore came in looking alarmed at her state, shutting the door and dashing over to place calming hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, breathe."

She tried, she really did. Nothing was working. The plan was falling apart before it even started.

"Sir!" Hermione gasped. "The only thing that was keeping me together was the knowledge that Harry would be born and that I would be saving his family and making a better world. But-but sir, his mother _hates _his father! I don't, I don't know what to do! My _entire _plan lies on those two getting together, sir! God! What the hell am I going to do? I've mucked up the entire future!"

Dumbledore pulled her into his embrace and she completely broke down in sobs. Heavy, heart wrenching, pain filled sobs erupted from her mouth, tears pouring down her face, and she knew it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"I-I c-can't do th-this alone s-sir. I, I j-just can't. I'm n-not _strong _enough for t-this. How-how could this have hap-happened? _I don't understand_."

Dumbledore hummed a soft tune, rubbing her back with soothing patterns, allowing her to get it out of her system. Finally she gained some control over her body and the tears began to fall less frequently. She scrubbed her cheeks furiously, trying to block out all of the thoughts with her carefully built Occulmency walls. Dumbledore himself had proclaimed her a prodigy at the craft her sixth year. Harry asked if she would teach him, so Dumbledore had taught her in order for Harry to learn easier than with Professor Snape.

"Would you like to start classes tomorrow?" the kind Headmaster asked her quietly. She shook her head, knowing it was best to face her problems rather than run from them.

"No sir. Thank you… for everything, sir. I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me," she said in a small voice.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts my dear," he smiled kindly down at her, quelling all her previous fears. "You are _never _alone."

Hermione blushed and focused on brushing off all her tears. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she looked around for her schedule, finally realizing what she was missing.

"Oh, sir! I forgot, I haven't gotten a schedule yet."

Dumbledore grinned, pulling out his wand and a blank piece of parchment.

"Which classes would you like to take?"

"Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures, all advanced please sir."

He nodded his approval and tapped the parchment in his hand once. Ink filled the page instantly and he handed it to Hermione, who glanced it over to notice she had Potions with Slytherin at that moment.

"Thank you!" she shoved the schedule in her bag, waved, and darted off towards the Potions Classroom. Within minutes she made it, panting and winded. Taking a few moments to relax herself, she knocked on the door and pushed it open once she heard the faint 'come in!'

"Ah! Hermione Granger, the new student. I was wondering if I would have you in my classes. Come in, come in. Let's see, everyone has a partner except for Mister Snape, but of course you don't mind sharing your table, do you boy? Wonderful! Miss Granger, you will be partnered with Severus Snape up at the front. Come on, don't be shy."

She bit back the dread that filled her when she saw the familiar greasy black hair, black eyes, and a large, hooked nose sneering at her. Of bloody course. Hermione carefully arranged her face to show no emotion, walking to the front of the room with her head held high. She passed James and Sirius, Remus and Peter, and Lily with a pretty blond haired girl staring curiously at her.

Hermione grimaced when she sat down, Snape was glaring coldly at the cauldron between them.

"As I was saying before," Slughorn boomed jovially, his round belly shaking with excitement. "Today we are preparing a most difficult potion. Most of you will not be able to complete it correctly, but there shall be a prize to any student who can successfully create it!"

He held up a tiny vial with golden liquid swirling around gently inside. Hermione raised a brow, recognizing the Felix Felicis. A feminine gasp came from behind her, and Hermione figured Lily knew it as well. Snape stayed stoic, but the gleam in his eye said differently.

"We shall be preparing the Draught of Living Death!" groans were heard around the room, which Slughorn ignored. "The instructions are on the board. Best of luck, and remember this is an individual project!"

Hermione smirked inwardly. Harry had shared the instructions for this potion, and she remembered them perfectly. Now all she had to do was finish before Snape. She quickly gathered her ingredients from the storage closet and began preparing them, already ahead of the future Potions instructor.

Tossing in the Infusion of Wormwood, powdered root of asphodel, and the sloth brain, Hermione was well ahead of Snape, who was still crushing his asphodel meticulously. She openly smirked as she crushed the Sopophorous bean into the cauldron and the potion turned a smooth, blackcurrant color. Hermione finished by stirring seven times, then adding the final eighth stir in the clockwise direction, and the potion turned the perfect pale lilac, slowly fading to clear.

She uncorked a vial and poured the proper amount in it, glancing over to see Snape was just now crushing his bean, and stood up quietly. Slughorn looked up curiously, took one look at her vial, and then gasped loudly, effectively startling everyone in the room.

"Good gracious!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair to examine her cauldron closely. Hermione noticed Snape's glare was even darker as her gaze met his. "It is _perfect_! I believe we have a prodigy in our midst! My word, never have I seen a more perfect potion!"

Hermione ignored the rest of Slughorn's ranting and rambling about how she was brilliant, instead settling for noticing how Snape's jaw was locked tight, a muscle in his cheek twitching, and his entire aura dark and dangerous. She couldn't help but wonder if showing off her intelligence had been the best idea. From the way the other Slytherin's were glaring at her with hatred clear in their eyes, she knew she made a mistake.

Finally the bell rang, and Hermione grabbed her bag and half-ran out of the room.

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned back to see Lily and the blond girl darting after her, weaving through the other students.

"That was brilliant!" Lily beamed. The other girl looked impressed as well. "How did you manage that? It's the hardest we've ever learned!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm decent at Potions I suppose."

The blond snorted.

"I'd say you're more than decent. Marlene McKinnon, by the way," she held out her hand, which Hermione shook, trying to place the name. She wondered if Sirius had mentioned her before. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered the old clippings she'd read, depicting that Marlene and her family had been one of the first that Voldemort had murdered.

"Hermione Granger," she attempted her best to keep her voice level. "Lovely to meet you. Lily told me I'll be in your dorm now?"

Marlene nodded, readjusting the strap to her bag. "I hope you don't mind messes. Mary and I aren't exactly the tidiest of roommates."

Lily huffed. "Understatement of the year, I'd say! Sometimes I worry I'll get lost underneath the clothes you leave on the furniture."

Suddenly Hermione was yanked back by two hands on both her upper arms. She'd already raised her wand, aimed, and had a hex on the tip of her tongue by the time she realized it was just Sirius and James. By the looks on their faces, she probably reacted too quickly for a normal sixth year. She mentally snorted at that thought. Once again, she was a bloody sixth year, but this time she was eighteen, turning nineteen. Hermione wondered what the boys would say if they realized she should technically be a seventh year by now.

Frowning at the weary looks she was receiving by the two boys, she realized with a start that she was still pointing her wand at them. Replacing it back in the wand holster up her sleeve she grimaced sheepishly at the confused boys.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly. They nodded, obviously forced, with dumbfounded expressions on their face. "Old habits die hard."

James seemed to snap out of his thoughts the quickest.

"Don't worry about it, forgotten already! Which class do you have next?"

Checking her schedule, she smiled happily.

"Ancient Runes!" Hermione exclaimed. James stared bewilderedly at her. "What?"

"You're taking Ancient Runes? Only two Gryffindor's are in that class, Moony and Evans. Come on, we'll introduce you to him!"

Hermione once again found herself being pulled, this time forward, and James was weaving between students calling out Remus' nickname every few moments.

"MOONY! WHERE THE BLOODY HEL- oh, there you are!"

Remus was frowning at James, who was smirking cheekily back at the werewolf. Hermione smiled genuinely at seeing her old Professor. He was much less scarred and seemed younger and happier. He finally noticed her appearance and returned her smile politely.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Remus Lupin."

She shook his hand excitedly.

"It's wonderful to meet you! James here just mentioned you were taking Ancient Runes. It's my favorite subject!"

Remus seemed surprised at her confession.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded, confused at his reaction. The Remus she'd known would discuss any sort of subject with her for hours and hours in the library at Grimm auld Place. "Yes, I'm fascinated by the study of magical hieroglyphs used in other subjects. Bathsheda Babbling made an interesting case of the use of elemental runes in the creation of-"

"Dear Merlin Prongs," Sirius whined, cupping his hands over his ears like a child. "Make it stop!"

James snickered at his friend while Remus stared open mouthed at Hermione, who felt very self-conscious at that point.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I hadn't meant to bore you, I was just hoping to have someone to discuss Runes with. None of my friends let me talk about it."

Remus shook his head rapidly.

"Blimey, no, that's fine. I was just shocked that you really do like Ancient Runes. I'm fascinated by those as well, though I find Logograms to be slightly more helpful."

Hermione grinned, launching into a heated discussion with the werewolf as he offered his arm and led her to their class, leaving two baffled teenagers gaping at them.

* * *

"Wonder if she's his daughter," James mused thoughtfully as the two boys watched Hermione and Remus chatting like old friends within two minutes of meeting each other. Sirius felt a stab of annoyance as Hermione laughed loudly, placing a friendly hand on Remus' arm. "Y'know, they have a lot in common. She lit up like a Patronus when she saw him too. Ooh," he cooed. "What if she had a crush on him, and now she's excited because she's a teenager the same time he is and it gives her a better chance?"

Sirius clenched his teeth but forced himself to shrug nonchalantly.

"I fancy the former, we could call her Mini-Moony."

James burst out laughing, drawing attention to the handsome Marauders as they strolled through the halls during their free period.

"Brilliant Pads! Let's ask her when she talks to us next. Which reminds me," the messy-haired boy sobered. "When d'you reckon she'll tell us her whole story? I really want to know about my future son. Merlin, I hope Evans is the mum, I'd die if she wasn't. I just _know_ we're meant to be together! Do you think he plays Quidditch?"

Sirius' annoyance with a fourth of the Marauder's dissipated as James ranted, a dreamy look spreading across his face.

"Mate, the first thing we need to worry about is getting her to actually tell us the story, then we can worry about your son," Sirius stated rationally. James' face drooped slightly but perked up when he caught sight of the ever-familiar long, dark red hair.

"OI! EVANS! Go to Hogsmeade with me!"

Sirius shook his head as James chased after the girl, who'd turned and ran in the opposite direction as soon as she heard her name. He snorted when he heard James' distant voice spouting love sonnets, and laughed when he heard Lily's indignant squawk right before the telling shriek that meant she'd hexed Prongs.

As he turned to follow James and help him out of whichever spell the clever witch placed on him, Sirius ran into a body only slightly shorter than his own. Dark grey eyes identical to his stared hatefully back at him, and Sirius couldn't stop the sneer from marring his face.

"Regulus," he snarled. The younger boy glared at his older brother.

"Sirius," the fifteen year old stated disdainfully.

"How's our dear mummy?" Sirius smirked maliciously. Regulus cocked a brow.

"Funny," the Slytherin said mockingly. "I didn't know you still referred to her as your mother? I gathered you refuted any claim to our family. Good to know we're missed, however, you are not."

Sirius was so busy being disgusted by his younger brother to notice the slight longing in those dark eyes before he stalked off in the other direction.

"Bastard," Sirius mumbled underneath his breath. He started once again on his path towards James, winking at birds he passed, reveling in their blushes and giggles. He didn't need his family's love or approval. He had plenty of girls who were oh so willing to show him just how much they appreciated him, and it gave him a wonderful feeling of power he craved.

Rounding the last corner, Sirius stopped in awe as he took in the sight before him. James was hanging high up on the wall by the neck of his robes, his glasses askew, with bright, frilly pink robes that had red hearts adorned on them that flashed periodically. The grinning Marauder winked cheekily down at him.

"It's proof Padfoot!"

Sirius smirked. "What's proof?"

"Evans loves me!" James sighed dazedly. "Why else would she these hearts? Blimey, I love that woman."

He smiled softly at his best mates antics. While the boy was slightly delusional, James truly did love the fiery minx, and that was all the reason Sirius needed to help support his brother win the heart of one Lily Evans.

"C'mon mate," Sirius called, grabbing the attention of the love-struck Marauder. "There's something we need to do."


End file.
